


Four Weeks Ago

by live_love_draw_anime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_love_draw_anime/pseuds/live_love_draw_anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine threw the covers off his face, revealing his scowl. "Tell Akashi that I don't care. Tell him I stopped caring two weeks ago."</p><p>Momoi's breath caught in her throat. "Don't, Dai-chan!" A few tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, get up and get ready. Trust me, this outing will make you feel better, especially if you follow Akashi-kun's plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weeks Ago

_Two weeks_ _since the Incident:_

Kise took a deep breath. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami were meeting up tonight--out to dinner, Akashicchi had said--and he couldn't be more nervous. His nerves were still shaken from the Incident two weeks ago, but that was what this outing was for. To forget.

He pulled on a casual shirt and a pair of jeans and prepared to leave his home. At the last moment, he picked up the picture at his bedside, the one of all of the former Teikou friends gathered together. Kise smiled at the memory before setting it down quietly and slowly leaving the house.

He pulled out of the driveway, trying to calm himself as he began the short drive to the sukiyaki restaurant they were meeting at. It was a quarter to eight right now, and Akashi had demanded that they all arrive exactly at the eighth hour.

He had better hurry, Kise thought, turning out of his neighborhood. He wondered if anyone was already there. Or even if anyone planned on showing up.

 _They'll show up_ , Kise assured himself. _Especially_ _because Akashicchi said so_.

Kise reached the restaurant five minutes early, sighing in relief as he jumped out of his car and walked inside.

Akashi and Midorima were already seated at a table, discussing something in a low voice. Kise had a pretty good idea of what it might be.

Cheerfully, he called, "Akashicchi! Midorimacchi! I'm here!"

Midorima gave him a small nod. Akashi waved him over. "Ryouta. Where is everyone else?"

Kise shrugged. "I don't know, none of them answered the texts I sent out. But...they should come."

Akashi nodded, frowning. "I hope they do."

**********************************

"Dai-chan," Momoi said softly. She stepped further into his dark bedroom. His large form lay curled under the covers on his bed. "Dai-chan, we're going to be late."

His shadowy silhouette didn't stir. Momoi sighed, tiptoeing over to him and shaking his shoulder. "Get up, Dai-chan."

Aomine grunted, shrugging her hand off. "Leave me alone, Satsuki."

"Akashi-kun told us eight. You know how he gets when we're even a little behind."

Aomine threw the covers off his face, revealing his scowl. "Tell Akashi that I don't care. Tell him I stopped caring two weeks ago."

Momoi's breath caught in her throat. "Don't, Dai-chan!" A few tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, get up and get ready. Trust me, this outing will make you feel better, especially if you follow Akashi-kun's plan."

Aomine didn't reply. He lay on his mattress, eagle spread, dull eyes staring up at the ceiling. He looked almost dead.

"Dai-chan...stop doing this. Just...do what Akashi-kun said and everything will be alright!"

Finally, Aomine sighed, rolling over and pulling himself from his bed. "Fine. I'll go along with Akashi's stupid plan. I'll be in the car in five minutes." He turned away, rummaging through his drawers for a decent shirt.

Momoi smiled in relief. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

**********************************

Kagami pulled into the parking lot at 50 miles an hour, berating himself under his breath the entire time. He was ten minutes late, and from what he could see through the restaurant window, everyone else had already arrived. "Ahhh, Akashi'll kill me..."

The bell jangled as he hurried inside, rushing over to the table where everyone was seated. "Kagamicchi!" Kise called eagerly. He was sitting next to a disgruntled Aomine, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

"Hey, Kise," Kagami replied tiredly. "Yo, Kuroko."

The blue haired boy didn't answer, of course. Kagami swallowed uncomfortably. _Just go with_ _the_ _plan._ "Um, how's it going, Aomine, Midorima?"

Aomine snorted. "Horrible."

Midorima grimaced. "Have some manners, Aomine. Everything's fine, thank you."

Kagami quickly sat down on the left of Murasakibara, hiding from Akashi's pointed glare, brought on by his apparent tardiness. "Alright, let's order!"

Akashi calmly collected everyone's requests, passing them on to the patient waiter. "Kagami?"

"Um, chicken please." He said hurriedly. "Five servings."

Akashi frowned at the hit his wallet would be taking, but moved on. "Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi wants vegetable!" Kise informed Akashi. "He told me earlier!"

"Ah," Akashi nodded, passing it down to the waiter. "Thank you, Ryouta."

The meal was eaten in a shaky silence, only interrupted by the occasional, "Midorimacchi, pass the salt!" Or "Oi, Kuroko, can I have a napkin?", both of which were ignored.

Finally, Akashi sighed. "This is going nowhere. Let's talk. Kagami. How's school for you and Tetsuya?"

The redhead jumped at the mention of his name and glanced around at the morose table. "Well...basketball practice has been good...even though it's a bit different now that--"

"I'm leaving."

Aomine pushed away from the table loudly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Bye, everyone. See you around, Kagami, Tetsu. Thanks for the meal, Akashi. But I've gotta go." Grabbing the helpless Momoi, he walked out the door, leaving the stunned Generation of Miracles behind him.

"Guess he couldn't take it." Midorima adjusted his glasses, his voice slightly shaking.

"No," Akashi said strangely, watching Aomine's retreating back. "He's still following the plan. As long as everyone follows the plan, everything will be okay."

He wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

**********************************

_Three weeks since the Incident:_

"Eh? A basketball game?" Murasakibara yawned lazily. "But we only have five players--"

"Tetsuya is coming as well," Akashi informed him over the phone. "So that will be six. We'll play three on three."

Murasakibara paused, confused. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. Alright. I'll leave in a few minutes."

On his way out, he grabbed his special snack that he only saved for times of stress--triple chocolate oreo fudge brownies. Munching on one, he ignored the tightness in his chest as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

**********************************

Aomine sat with Kagami in Maji Burger a few days later, consuming a tall stack of cheeseburgers. Kagami was just returning from the line with Kuroko's usual vanilla milkshake. "Here you go, Kuroko."

Kuroko was silent. Kagami cleared his throat, turning to Aomine. "You feeling a one on one after this?"

Aomine shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Kuroko can come with us and keep score if he wants."

An awkward silence filled the table. Kagami scratched his head. "Kuroko's fine with that. He does it for us every time anyway. And he's not busy. No homework or anything." He started in on his own plate of food.

Aomine wondered if it was okay for Kagami to make Kuroko's decisions like that. But since Kuroko made no sound of protest, he guessed it was fine.

The one on one lasted for hours. Aomine completely destroyed Kagami in every one, Kagami growing more flustered with each loss. "Hey, don't forget we beat you in the Winter Cup! Right, Kuroko?"

"Idiot!" Aomine snorted. "You only won because Kuroko was helping you! Next time, he won't be--"

Suddenly, Aomine cut off abruptly, his face turning pale. Kagami stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I..."

Aomine tossed the basketball to Kagami, grabbing his jacket from the court and beginning to walk away. "I...I can't," he croaked faintly, running his hands through his hair. "I can't do this anymore. The plan...isn't working. Later, Kagami."

Kagami watched him leave, his heart heavy. Because he couldn't do this anymore either.

**********************************

 _Four_ _weeks since the Incident:_

The door to the flower shop jangled as Aomine walked inside. He had never been one to buy flowers, but these were important. Aomine wandered through the pots and arrangements, wondering which bouquet he should choose.

"Can I help you?" An attendant smiled sweetly. Aomine stared at her. She was a pretty girl, one he might have stopped and talked to on a normal day, but not today. Today was different.

"Nah," he mumbled, rubbing his neck. "I've got it, thanks."

The girl nodded and turned to help another customer, and Aomine hurriedly selected a large bouquet of white and blue flowers. These would do, he thought. The colors...matched.

Paying for them quickly, he wrapped them in paper and barely caught the bus at the bus stop. He knew where he wanted to go. And no matter how much Akashi might disapprove, he was going anyway. He needed to do this, he realized.

When the awaited stop came, he slowly stepped off the bus and approached the person he wanted to see. He knew he would be here, didn't he? He'd always known.

"Hey...Tetsu." Aomine began, holding the flowers uncertainly in front of him. "Um...you see, I've come to confess something to you. I'm really sorry about the past few weeks, and...the incident."

Kuroko didn't answer. As usual, he was silent, unresponsive.

Aomine scratched his forehead, stumbling over his next few words. "I...need to stop pretending. I'm only hurting myself. Akashi's plan isn't working for me. I've realized...that no matter how much I want it, you can never be with us anymore."

Kuroko remained still, patiently waiting for Aomine to finish.

Aomine took a deep breath. "But before I say goodbye to you for the last time, I wanted to give something to you." He held out the bunch of flowers, beautiful and delicate.

"I'll miss you, Tetsu..." His voice began to waver. "Thank you..."

He could feel his chest aching, his head spinning as the waves of pain began pulsing through his body. His hands started to shake, his vision turned blurry...

"...goodbye." His voice cracked and broke on the final word.

Aomine set the flowers down in front of the headstone and turned away, his figure slowly becoming smaller as he retreated.

The flowers shifted slightly in the wind and the words on the stone became visible.

_In loving memory of Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Born: January 31, 1999_

_Died: October 7, 2015_

October 7.

Four weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I AM SO SORRY. But I had the urge to write something angsty and couldn't get it off my chest until now. 
> 
> If you're confused, this was inspired by the manga 'Another'. Basically, Kuroko's been gone the entire time but no one wants to accept it, so they all pretend he's still there. In the end, Aomine realizes that it isn't working, so he finally accepts that fact and moves on.
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry for killing Kuroko ;_;


End file.
